Sorcerer's Apprentice: Left out scene
by Mirantia
Summary: This the scene between the part where Becky gets kidnapped and the part where she is reunited with Dave. I was just wondering what happened when Becky and Horvath were alone before Dave came


Becky opened her eyes and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room. Confused, she sat up and tried to remember what had happened to her. All she remembered was that she had been in the studio when a girl asked for a song request. Then the girl was right in front of her and then… everything went black. She looked around again. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room but herself. She got up and walked to the door slowly.

"Going already? We haven't even met." Becky jumped and turned around as she heard the voice behind her. A menacing, dark-haired man with a mustache and goatee in a coat with a fur collar, with a glowing scepter was standing in a corner of the room. He had an egg-shaped face and looked to be in his mid-forties or fifties.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man simply smiled and walked over to her. Becky nervously backed away until she was standing against the wall. She looked at the man in fear.

"My name is Horvath," the man said. Becky stared at him. She still had no idea who he was. What did he want with her? Why did he kidnap her?

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Horvath pointed to the couch. "Sit down and I'll tell you," he replied.

Becky looked at the door that was next to her. She could try to run. But his scepter looked dangerous. She probably didn't stand a chance. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

Horvath followed her, but didn't sit down. Instead, he remained standing in front of her. "Sorry I had to do this, dear," he said. "I mean you no harm. I just need you to get something for me."

"What do you want?" Becky asked again.

"Very simple," Horvath answered. "What I need is a ring. There is a ring that has power. Someone has it and I need it."

Becky stared at him. What was he talking about? "I don't know anyone with a magic ring," she answered finally. Was he out of his mind?

Horvath looked at her in frustration, seeing her skepticism. Then he raised his scepter and pointed to the vase that was standing on the table next to the couch. Becky screamed when a blue light flew out of his scepter and crashed the vase.

Horvath smirked. "Do I need to do something else to make you believe in magic, dear?"

Becky stared at him. Magic _was_ real!

"I really don't know anyone with a magic ring," she cried, fearfully. "I'm not the one you need!"

Horvath chuckled. "Oh, but you_ know_ him," he said. "You just don't know he has it."

"Then who is he?" Becky asked with tears in her eyes.

"His name is Dave," Horvath answered.

Becky's eyes widened. A memory suddenly came to her: a scared little boy, crying about two sorcerers. All those years ago, Dave had spoken the truth, but the whole class had just laughed at him. Everyone had thought he was crazy.

"It was all real," she gasped. "Everything he said was real!"

"I don't know what you are talking about now, dear," Horvath said impatiently. "But it's obvious you do know who I mean."

"Why do you need his ring?" Becky asked. "You have your own magic."

"Let me tell you a story," Horvath began. "There was once a sorceress who wanted to rule the world. She was almost there. She defeated Merlin and the only thing she needed was a spell to wake the dead sorcerers. But before she could get it, she got stuck into an urn by one of Merlin's apprentices. I have the urn and I can get her out of it, but before I can, I need to ensure that Dave doesn't have magic."

"Let me guess," Becky said, forgetting her fears for a moment. "Dave is the only one who can defeat that sorceress and without his ring he can't?"

"You're a smart girl," Horvath nodded. Becky kept staring at him. It was like she was in a movie, being the damsel in distress. But she knew very well that in movies, villains never won.

"He won't give it to you," Becky said suddenly.

Horvath raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "And why won't he?"

"Dave is too smart for that."

Horvath suddenly grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and held his scepter against her throat. "I think he won't be able to resist my deal," he whispered in her ear. "He'd better not, for your sake. Because if he does, this will probably be your last day to live. Now, shut up and do as I say." Becky shivered from his voice in her ear, and her fears came back again. What had she been thinking to stand up against a grown man with magic? Of course she didn't stand a chance.

She heard soft footsteps behind the walls next to her, followed by another chuckle from Horvath.

"Sounds like the show is about to begin," he said. "Now, let's see what he is willing to do to save your life." He lowered his scepter and loosened his grip, but didn't let go of her arm. "You are coming with me. Keep your mouth shut, or there will be a problem for both you and Dave." Becky walked with him to the door. She didn't try to fight. There was no point in that.


End file.
